


Is It Bad? (Minghao/THE8)

by Jennifer_Pham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Pham/pseuds/Jennifer_Pham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A segmented thought process of Minghao discovering that he loves Jun?? I'm not sure how to phrase it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Bad? (Minghao/THE8)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks but please bear with me ; u ;

Is it bad if… I can tell you’re looking at me, even if you think I can’t see?

 

Is it bad if… I enjoy the warmth of your touch?

 

Is it bad if… I could listen to you for hours on end, and still never get bored?

 

Is it bad if… I can’t take my eyes off you when I’m watching from the sidelines?

 

Is it bad if… Whenever you come to my rescue, everything starts to feel calmer?

 

Is it bad if… Everything you do seems perfect to me?

 

Is it bad if… Your clinginess has become endearing?

 

Is it bad if… You’re like my second home?

 

Is it bad if… I can’t help but feel sad when you aren’t there next to me?

 

Is it bad if… I can suddenly relate to all of the cheesy songs?

 

Is it bad if… I enjoy the way your arms feel around me?

 

Is it bad if… Something as simple as a brush of your hand sends my heart aflutter? 

 

Is it bad if… Your smile makes me feel tingly?

 

Is it bad if… I try to burn every moment we spend together into my mind?

 

Is it bad if… Sometimes, I can’t stop thinking about you?

 

Is it bad if… I think I’m in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one (different format) in Jun's point of view so please check that out if you'd like. Excuse me while I leave and hide in the trash can where I belong--- TTwTT


End file.
